Wanting More
by AllegroWorick
Summary: Cerita tentang dua pemuda yang berbeda sekolah maupun berbeda umur. Pertemuan yang tak sengaja, hingga cerita-cerita berikutnya sampai mereka berada di lingkup pekerjaan... Warn: YAOI (boy x boy to Male x Male), Omegaverse, Rate: ME


Terlihat seorang pemuda yang memiliki umur berkisar 14 tahun, melangkahkan kakinya pada trotoar jalanan. Pagi ini, terlihat begitu cerah. Tampak sebuah senyuman yang sedikit terukir di wajah sang pemuda dengan surai blonde, memiliki potongan rambut yang terlihat mencuat ke atas.

Pemuda itu nampak memakai kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya. Dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah khas anak SMA, ia tetap melangkahkan kaki tersebut menuju sekolah, dimana tempat dirinya akan menjadi siswa baru disana.

Sesekali ia melihat ke arah atas, memandang langit yang begitu cerah beserta bunga sakura yang mulai bertebaran meninggalkan sang pohon. Lagi, pemuda itu menampilkan senyuman tipis.

Tak lama, dirinya pun telah sampai di sebuah SMA yang memang terkenal di kota tersebut. Ya, Dressrosa High School.

"Ahhhh, akhirnya... Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, saa- kita lihat nanti. Fufufufufu,"

* * *

" **WANTING MORE"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Eiichiro Oda **(One Piece)**

 **Story:** Allegro Worrick

 **Pair:** Doflamingo x Crocodile

 **RATED:** ME

 **Warning:** AU, YAOI, SMUT, M-Preg (Omegaverse), little BDSM, OOC, OC, Typo, Gaje, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, Hurt/Comfort, dsb.

* * *

 **(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**

* * *

Jam sekolah telah berbunyi, mentandakan jika sudah waktunya murid-murid Dressrosa High School memulai pelajaran di tahun ajaran baru ini. Sangat jelas, jika banyak siswa maupun siswi mulai berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

Seperti halnya pemuda bersurai pirang ini, pemuda yang selalu menggunakan kacamata hitam uniknya, memasuki kelas bertuliskan 1-A pada papan yang berada di atas pintu masuk ruangan. Dengan langkah yang santai dirinya berjalan menuju bangku belakang dekat jendela.

"Hhhn..." Pemuda itu bergumam sejenak, dan ia pun menopang dagu dengan malas menatap ke arah depan. Sedang disebelahnya duduk seorang pemuda dengan surai raven serta tatapan yang tajam layaknya seekor elang.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tersenyum tipis, ia kini tengah melirik ke arah pemuda disebelahnya.

"Heeee... Rupanya aku satu bangku dengan pemuda yang tak asing," celetuknya sambil terkikik pelan.

"Hahhh... Ku rasa aku juga tak asing denganmu. Kenapa kita harus satu sekolah kembali, dan satu kelas serta satu meja- Doflamingo... Donquixote!?" Ucap pemuda surai raven tersebut tanpa menoleh sekalipun.

"Fufufufufufufu... Entahlah, aku tak tahu... Mihawk- Dracule," balasnya dengan senyuman yang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian. Sedang pemuda surai hitam bernama Mihawk itu hanya menghela nafas pelan.

Tentu saja mereka berdua saling mengenal, diakibatkan keduanya teman- sahabat dari kecil ketika TK. Dimana mereka masuk ke sekolah yang sama tanpa disengaja. Pertemuan dimulai saat SD yang tak disangka, mereka bertemu dengan kelas yang berbeda. Mihawk tak akan menyangka bertemu dengan teman saat mereka TK. Berlanjut ke SMP yang juga berbeda kelas, hingga saat ini. Mereka bertemu di SMA yang sama dan ternyata mereka satu kelas.

Kejadian yang membuat keduanya terkadang merasa heran, serta ini terasa lucu. Membuat Doflamingo juga Mihawk tak habis pikir akan hal semacam ini bisa terjadi, ya mereka berdua dengan kompak menggeleng kepala pelan.

"Ini aneh sekali, bahkan terasa lucu. Aku tak menyangka, lagi dan lagi... akan satu sekolah denganmu, Doflamingo," tutur mihawk yang kini membaca novel karya shakespeare, walau terkadang ia melirik ke arah samping kanan. Tepatnya melirik seorang Donquixote.

"Hn, begitulah... Ini seperti sebuah kejadian alam atau sebuah drama yang sering ditayangkan pada sebuah acara televisi, padahal ini sebuah kenyataan yang terpampang jelas. Bukan sebuah rekaan semacam setumpuk naskah drama yang dijajakan kepada produk sinema," tandas Doflamingo dengan nama kecilnya Doffy.

Mihawk terdengar terkekeh pelan, entah kenapa jika ia mendengar penuturan maupun penjelasan seorang Donquixote, mampu membuatnya terkekeh pelan tuk sejenak. Pria dengan manik mata keemasan serta tatapan tajam bak seekor elang itupun terdiam. Ia menutup buku yang dibacanya. Buku yang berjudul _**'Hamlet'**_ sebuah karangan yang melegenda, karya seorang pengarang hebat bernama Shakespeare. Mampu membuat seorang Dracule Mihawk selalu membacanya berulang kali, walaupun isinya telah tertampung diluar kepala. Ia akan tetap membacanya.

"Begitulah kenyataan yang telah terjadi. Tak dapat dipungkiri sama sekali," tutur mihawk kali ini dan ia nampak menghela nafas pelan.

"Pfftt- kau lucu sekali, Mihawk... Kenyataan ya, tapi memang benar. Lagipula, kita ini sudah berteman sejak kecil. Dan aku tak bisa melupakan saat bertemu denganmu kali pertama,"

Doflamingo menjelaskan perihal pertemuan mereka, dimana seorang Donquixote selalu membagikan apapun untuk orang-orang yang disebut teman saat TK. Ia nampak membanggakan diri, semua orang terlihat mendekat hanya menginginkan sesuatu. Tapi, giliran dirinya ingin sesuatu tak ada yang mau. Bahkan Doflamingo sedikit terhenyak kala melihat Mihawk yang tak pernah bergabung dengan anak-anak seumuran lainnya.

Mihawk selalu menyendiri, membaca buku cerita yang selalu ia bawa. Bahkan ia tak memperdulikan jika dirinya didekati oleh anak-anak perempuan. Sikapnya terlihat cuek dan dingin dengan sekitar. Mihawk seorang yang pendiam juga penyendiri. Matanya yang begitu tajam bak seekor anak elang. Dimanapun atau kapanpun Mihawk selalu sendiri, dan Doflamingo menyadari sesuatu kala itu. Ia menyadari jika seorang Mihawk tak tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh dirinya selama ini.

Tentu saja, karena Doflamingo memperhatikan ketika ia membagikan makanan, minuman ataupun permen untuk yang lainnya. Bersikap seolah dirinya seorang penguasa juga boss di TK. Sedang Mihawk tak berminat seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Doflamingo tersenyum senang dan dia menghampiri Mihawk, mengajaknya berkenalan tetapi hanya ditanggapi datar oleh Mihawk. Dan sejak itu Doflamingo mengganggu Mihawk, membuat Mihawk menghela nafas kemudian menggeleng pelan, seterusnya Doflamingo mengusik keseharian Mihawk, sampai Mihawk yang notabene seorang penyendiri akhirnya mau berteman dengan Doflamingo Donquixote.

"Sampai sekarang, kau memang berisik," papar Mihawk yang menopang dagunya, ia menatap ke arah depan. Sedang Doflamingo tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu jika Mihawk akan bersikap seperti itu. Tapi, dirinya tak perduli. Bahkan dirinya ingin Mihawk akan menjadi sahabatnya. Sahabat pertama yang selalu berada disisinya, entah sampai kapan hal seperti ini akan terjadi, dan Doflamingo Donquixote telah mempercayai hal tersebut sampai kapanpun.

* * *

Tidak terasa pelajaran keempat telah dimulai, para siswa serta siswi Dressrosa High School kelas 1-A tengah mengikuti mata pelajaran Fisika yang di terangi oleh seorang guru bernama Monkey D. Garp, Pria berumur 30 an dengan rambut hitam berlist putih serta beard yang ada diwajahnya, menampilkan sosok yang terlihat menyeramkan bahkan banyak yang mengatakan jika guru fisika ini disebut guru killer di Dressrosa High School.

Sedang Doflamingo memperhatikan sejenak, walau tangannya tengah mencoret-coret sesuatu dibuku kosong. Ia tak terlalu perduli jika guru tersebut ialah guru killer. Mihawk hanya melirik ke arah Doflamingo, kemudian ia menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu kebiasaan Doflamingo yang seperti itu. Walau saat SD dan SMP mereka berbeda kelas, tetapi Doflamingo selalu menceritakan kesehariannya dikelas. Ya, pemuda pirang itu terlihat cerewet bagi Mihawk yang tipikal pendiam.

"Hn, lagi seperti ini... Kau memang aneh," gumam Mihawk yang mencatat beberapa aspek penting dalam buku catatan fisikanya.

"Fufufufu~ begitulah, bahkan aku tak perduli. Semua sudah berada diluar kepalaku, Dracule Mihawk," balasnya santai dan ia memasang senyuman- lebih tepatnya seringai tipis.

Mihawk menggeleng pelan, dan pelajaran itu tetap berjalan hingga jam pelajaran berakhir mentandakan waktunya istirahat. Tak lama guru fisika keluar, Doflamingo pun turut beranjak dari duduknya. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju keluar kelas, menuju kantin atau menuju atap sekolah.

"Kau ke kantin?" tanya Mihawk dengan buku ditangannya.

"Hn, begitulah... Aku ke kantin sebentar lalu setelah itu ke atap, kau ingin ikut ke kantin?" jawab serta tanya Doflamingo kepada Mihawk.

"Uh, aku ke atap saja..." balasnya singkat dan pemuda surai raven bermanik mata keemasan itu melangkah menuju tangga sekolah yang mengarah ke atap. Sedang Doflamingo ia menuju kantin.

Pemuda pirang tersebut telah sampai di kantin, ia membeli beberapa roti sandwich ham, serta dua botol ocha dingin. Usai membeli yang diinginkan, dirinya melangkah keluar kantin, berjalan menuju atap. Tak lama, Doflamingo sampai diatap. Manik mata di balik kacamata hitam itu mencari-cari sosok seorang pemuda surai raven.

"Ah- ketemu!"

Doflamingo tersenyum tipis kemudian menghampiri pemuda bernama Dracule Mihawk. Ia pun mendudukkan diri disamping pemuda itu, kemudian menyodorkan satu buah sandwich serta sebotol ocha dingin kepada Mihawk yang nampak serius dengan novel _**'Hamlet'**_ yang dibacanya.

"Ini, untukmu... Haaa- akhirnya," papar Doflamingo yang kini menyandarkan punggung ke belakang tralis besi untuk menjadi pagar di atap tersebut.

"Uh, terima kasih... Hn, Kau kenapa?" tanya Mihawk yang menerima pemberian Doflamingo, ia sempat melirik sebentar kemudian lanjut membaca sembari membuka sandwich ham untuk dimakannya.

"Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa," balas Doflamingo yang kemudian turut melahap sandwichnya juga. Mihawk hanya mengangguk pelan, ia kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya sendiri seperti biasa.

Doflamingo hanya memerhati sahabatnya itu. Ia benar-benar tipikal yang penyendiri. Doflamingo terkekeh pelan dan kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya. Usai memakan sandwichnya Doflamingo merebahkan diri disana. Ia memejamkan mata, merasakan semilir angin menerpa tubuhnya.

Hal yang paling ia sukai ialah berada di atap saat istirahat. Usai makan ia bisa merebahkan diri kemudian merasakan hembusan angin yang begitu semilir pada tubuh serta wajahnya.

"Ini sangat menyenangkan," luruh Doflamingo, membuat Mihawk hanya mengulaskan senyuman tipis, walau tatapan matanya masih terpaku pada barisan-barisan paragraf novel yang ia baca.

Waktu terus berdetak, hingga tak terasa bel tanda masuk berbunyi, membuat Doflamingo mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Dirinya sempat tertidur sedang Mihawk masih terfokus dengan bacaannya. Kedua pemuda itu akhirnya beranjak dari atap, kemudian turun dari atap tuk kembali ke kelas.

Langkah mereka berdua begitu santai, tetapi tidak dengan keberisikan yang dibuat oleh para perempuan-perempuan dilorong sekolah. Tanpa sengaja mereka sedikit histeris kala melihat kedua pemuda itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri, walau mereka bisa terbilang murid tahun ajaran baru, tetapi semuanya nampak mengagumi keduanya. Mihawk yang menyadari hanya bisa bersikap biasa, tak perduli akan sikap para perempuan yang histeris itu.

Doflamingo sendiri hanya bisa memasang senyuman merekahnya, ya di awal ini mereka berdua menjadi terkenal tanpa sengaja. Padahal tadi pagi Doflamingo akan merasakan hal ini bakal terjadi. Walau itu hanya insting sesaatnya, tapi benar-benar terjadi.

Entah kenapa bisa mereka berdua bisa dikagumi oleh para perempuan-perempuan di Dressrosa High School. Padahal banyak murid-murid laki-laki yang tak jauh seperti Mihawk maupun Doflamingo.

Keduanya kini sampai dikelas 1-A, mereka duduk di bangku mereka kembali. Doflamingo dan Mihawk hanya bersikap biasa, tetapi dikelas nampak sedikit ricuh akibat para perempuan terlihat sedang berbisik-bisik. Doflamingo terdiam sejenak dan ia menoleh ke arah Mihawk yang sepertinya kembali membaca.

"Hn, benar-benar kau ini, kembalinya ke kelas malah membaca buku kesayanganmu itu," celetuk Doflamingo mengangkat alis sebelahnya, ia nampak heran.

"Begitulah... Karena, tak ada yang menarik selain buku Hamlet karangan shakespeare yang kubaca. Kalaupun ada aku ingin mengetahuinya kemudian membacanya," balasnya datar.

"Fufufu~ tentu saja ada, kau sudah membaca buku karya Leo Tolstoy yang berjudul War and Peace?" tanya Doflamingo yang menopang kepalanya menghadap ke arah Mihawk. Mihawk mendengar pertanyaan Doflamingo segera saja menutup buku miliknya, hingga ia merubah atensinya ke arah Doflamingo.

"War and Peace karya Leo Tolstoy? Aku pernah mendengar nama pengarang tersebut, tetapi aku belum membaca buku yang berjudul War and Peace, yang pernah ku baca ialah Anna Karenina. Bagiku novelnya lumayan," jelas Mihawk dan kembali ia membuka bukunya kemudian melanjutkan bab yang ia baca.

"Kau harus membaca War and Peace, buku itu sangat bagus, menurutku, dan Allan Edgar Poe... Itu juga pengarang terkenal selain Shakespeare," ucapnya diiringi kekehan pelan. Sedang Mihawk mengangguk pelan, mentandakan ia mengiyakan ucapan Doflamingo.

"Aku akan mencobanya nanti, setelah sepulang sekolah," jawabnya singkat serta jelas. Doflamingo menghela nafas pelan serta menganggukkan kepala.

"Ide yang bagus, aku juga ingin ke toko buku hari ini," ucap Doflamingo, dan Mihawk mengangguk kembali.

Pelajaran kembali dimulai, dan keduanya pun turut mengikuti mata pelajaran yang diajarkan saat ini, hingga waktu terus berputar setiap detik serta tiap menitnya. Tak terasa jam pelajaran berakhir, mentandakan hari pertama telah usai.

* * *

Doflamingo dan Mihawk kini telah membereskan buku, keduanya pun beranjak dari sana. Keluar kelas, lalu keluar dari sekolah kemudian melanjutkan aktifitas mereka menuju toko buku.

Keduanya memang telah berencana tadi akan ke toko buku langganan mereka, bahkan toko buku tersebut selalu dikunjungi mereka dari dulu jika sedang mencari buku novel maupun komik.

"Hari ini, apa yang ingin kau cari Doffy?" tanya Mihawk yang berjalan disamping doflamingo.

"Hn, buku karya Allan Edgar Poe, Leo Tolstoy, juga Stephen King," balas Doflamingo melirik Mihawk.

"Oh, pilihan yang bagus. Aku juga akan membeli buku karya Stephen King serta Shakespeare mungkin juga Kahlil Gibran," ujar Mihawk tersenyum tipis, Doflamingo mengangguk setuju dan mereka pun akhirnya berjalan ke toko buku.

Tak lama, Doflamingo serta Mihawk sampai di toko buku 'East Blue', mereka berdua memasuki toko yang terlihat modern tetapi dalamnya memiliki beberapa buku-buku karya pengarang-pengarang dunia. Inilah mengapa kedua pemuda ini menjadikan toko buku tersebut menjadi tempat langganan mereka.

"Aku cari ke rak sebelah, oh jika kau menemukan karya Allan Edgar Poe tolong ambilkan, Mihawk," ucap Doflamingo yang melangkah ke rak sebelah mencari buku karya lainnya.

Mihawk mengangguk pelan, kemudian ia pun mulai mencari-cari buku yang diinginkannya. Sembari mencari, dirinya juga membaca sinopsis buku tersebut. Doflamingo yang saat ini sedang asyik mencari buku karya Stephen King yang berjudul _**'Salem's Lot'**_ juga _**'Misery'**_ tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh tangan seseorang yang sepertinya akan mengambil buku yang berjudul sama.

"Eh, maaf... Sepertinya kau saja yang mengambil buku itu," ucap Doflamingo yang tak jadi mengambil buku stephen king dengan judul _**'Salem's Lot'**_ karena entah kebetulan atau tidak, buku yang akan diambilnya tinggal satu.

"Hm, kau saja yang ambil aku akan mengambil yang lainnya," balasnya bernada datar.

"Hei, aku tak masalah fufufufu... Lagipula, aku bisa mencari di toko lain, aku akan mengambil buku berjudul Misery," paparnya membuat pemuda bersurai raven itu menatap datar doflamingo. Pemuda yang memiliki potongan rambut sepundak itu hanya bisa menghela nafas kala melihat pemuda pirang yang memiliki senyuman lebar.

"Hahh... Baiklah, jika kau memaksa," ucapnya kemudian mengambil buku yang dimaksud. Usainya pemuda surai hitam itu beranjak pergi dari sana, tanpa mau berbasa-basi.

Doflamingo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

'Alabasta High School ya, uhh dia sepertinya lumayan,' pikirnya yang seolah ia tengah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Doflamingo pun menggeleng pelan serta memukul jidat menghilang pemikiran aneh itu.

"Kenapa denganku, aneh- tapi siapa namanya? Aku jadi penasaran," gumamnya kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Doflamingo kini telah kembali menemui Mihawk yang sepertinya telah selesai, ia juga telah selesai mencari buku. Dan meletakkan buku-buku ke dalam keranjang yang dibawa mihawk.

"Salem's Lot, karya stephen king tak ada?" tanya mihawk yang mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Uhh, tidak ada... Tadi aku sudah mencarinya dan sepertinya buku itu laris, fufufu," balas Doflamingo seraya terkekeh. Padahal ia membiarkan buku yang dimaksud mihawk itu dibeli oleh orang lain.

"Hn, ya sudahlah... Sebaiknya kita ke kasir," ujar Mihawk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke kasir. Disana buku-buku mulai dihitung oleh pegawai toko buku, usai dihitung doflamingo pun mulai mengeluarkan dompetnya. Ia yang membayari semua buku tersebut, walau Mihawk telah menolaknya tetapi sahabat pirangnya ini terlihat memaksa. Mengakibatkan mihawk mau tak mau harus menerimanya.

"Kau ini, padahal bisa patungan tadi," celetuk Mihawk.

"Aku tak perduli, yang penting kita sudah mendapat buku yang diinginkan," balas Doflamingo nampak santai, tetapi pikirannya entah kenapa mengingat kejadian tadi.

'Rasanya aneh, tetapi pemuda tadi terlihat manis juga,' pikir Doflamingo dan dirinya tanpa sadar sudah ditepuk bahu oleh Mihawk berulang kali.

"Oii... Kalau melamun jangan disini, dirumah saja sana," sahut Mihawk

"Eh, ahh maaf... Hm, aku ambil buku-buku," ujar Doflamingo yang telah tersadar dari lamunannya, ia pun mengambil buku miliknya dari kantong belanja, kemudian memasukkan ke dalam tasnya.

Usai mengambil buku miliknya, Doflamingo serta Mihawk pun berpisah di halte bus, karena rumah mereka yang memang berbeda. Mihawk menaiki bus yang menuju rumahnya, sedangkan Doflamingo masih menunggu bus berikutnya.

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Mihawk yang telah menaiki bus. Kemudian bus tersebut melaju pergi dari halte.

"Ya, sampai jumpa, hm... Bertemu lagi dengan sahabat, berada di satu sekolah rasanya benar-benar aneh... Bahkan itu sedikit menyenangkan, fufufufu," gumamnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

Tak lama menunggu, bus yang dinanti pun datang. Segera saja Doflamingo menaiki bus tujuan shibuya, daerah tempat tinggalnya. Hingga akhirnya ia duduk dekat jendela, sekaligus memandangi jalanan seperti biasa. Bus yang dinaikinya pun mulai melaju ke tempat tujuan. Doflamingo hanya bisa terdiam di bangkunya seraya tersenyum tipis menatap ke arah jendela.

'Siapa dia? Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya kembali? Dia pemuda yang manis, aku benar-benar penasaran,' pikir Doflamingo yang kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Entah mengapa, tetapi dirinya merasakan sesuatu disana, seolah pemuda yang tak sengaja bertemu dengannya tadi ialah takdir yang dimilikinya.

'Aku normal, tetapi pemuda tadi begitu manis jika dilihat, padahal dia seorang laki-laki sama sepertiku, dan ini terasa aneh bagi diriku.' Pikirannya mulai bergulat, dan Doflamingo menggeleng pelan hingga ia memijat pangkal hidungnya.

Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, tetapi dirinya telah merasakan sesuatu akibat kejadian tersebut. Sesuatu yang terbesit begitu saja ketika tatapan itu menatapnya dingin, seolah menolak dirinya. Mampu membuat seorang Doflamingo ingin mengejar serta mendekatinya lebih jauh. Membuat pemuda pirang ini semakin penasaran akan pemuda raven yang tak sengaja ia temui di toko buku tadi.

Apakah pertemuan ini akan menjadi pertemuan berikutnya? Itulah mengapa Doflamingo hanya bisa tersenyum tipis kala memikirkan hal tersebut. Sampai dirinya berada dirumah pun, ia tak bisa mengenyahkan rupa pemuda yang ditemuinya di toko buku. Dan itu kejadian tak disengaja sama sekali. Doflamingo pun tersenyum hingga ia terlelap di ranjang miliknya berukuran king size.

Pemuda pirang itu terlelap ke dalam mimpinya, dan entah apakah hari-hari esok akan menjadi sama seterusnya atau akan mulai berubah oleh seseorang yang dirinya bertemu. Semuanya masih misteri, dan semua kejadian ini akan menjadi sebuah misteri yang tak akan pernah selesai sebelum pada waktunya.

* * *

 **Terima Kasih untuk readers yang bersedia mampir ke Fanfiction pertama yang aku buat ini... Ah-! Semoga kalian menyukai cerita buatanku, cerita yang gaje dan typo- sudah ini terlalu aneh mungkin...**

 **Bagi pendukung Doflamingo-Crocodile semoga kalian menyukainya, sangat menyukainya... Karena cerita-cerita tentang couple ini sangat jarang sekali, ah! Aku mencintai mereka terlebih Mihawk-Shanks... Ya, untuk Mihawk itu sama om Shanks aja huhuhu...**

 **Baik sekian dulu teman-teman juga para readers, dan jikalau kalian suka aku akan melanjutkannya, yesh! Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya jika aku tidak sibuk! Bye... (wave hand)**

 **AllegroWorick ^** **_**


End file.
